Unexpected Noises In The Attic
by On the Hill
Summary: When Brooke calls everyone over for a nice, simple dinner, she should've known it would be anything but, especially with a freshly married Lucas and a pissed off Peyton. But when Brooke drags Peyton to the attic reaching her limit as well, only good things can happen, right?


I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters, but what if...

* * *

I wrote this story because it has given me the worst case of insomnia ever and I hope it acts as a luring device for a little turtle (you know who you are BillieJenkinsRocks) and to further distract you SometimesAllYouNeedIs1, the bait is set...

Unexpected Noises In The Attic

Brooke watched from the opposite side of the kitchen in the house that they shared as a very pissed off blonde angrily chopped vegetables. As she prepared the steak for the grill she couldn't help but think that Peyton was madder than she thought she would be when the brunette had dropped the news of the impromptu dinner on her. Okay yes, Brooke had just come home a little over an hour ago and told Peyton that the whole gang would be coming over for dinner, but that just seemed to annoy her, knowing that they would have to work twice as fast to have dinner ready on time. What made the blonde's ears heat up is when Brooke told her that Lucas and Lindsey would be coming over and then walked out of the room like it was nothing.

Nothing.

Brooke knew how Peyton felt about the newlyweds. Everyone else thought that she was heartbroken and jealous, but Brooke fucking knew the truth. That is why they had been arguing for the better part of the last hour, only stopping when Peyton's eyes began to water and she stepped out of the room. Brooke knew she was being a bitch about this situation but deep down she didn't believe Peyton's reasons for not wanting to be around Lucas and his new bride either and thought a little tough love on her part would finally get the confession out of Peyton she had been waiting for. But now as she peered at Peyton's rigid form she thought that maybe she might have gone about this the wrong way, because the way Peyton just sliced that head of lettuce made Brooke think that she might be picturing her head on that chopping board.

The doorbell ringing brought Brooke out of her thoughts, looking over at Peyton she knew the annoyed blonde would not be getting the door. Washing her hands she walked through the house and opened the front door and welcomed in Haley, Nathan and Jaime. As she walked with them back to the kitchen she hoped that they wouldn't catch onto the heavy tension in the house. All the brunette wanted was for the whole group to get together and it not become a war of words for a change, that's why she had called everyone and she'd be damned if she couldn't have that tonight. As the four entered the kitchen Jaime ran up to Peyton, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Hey Aunt Peyton, how ya livin'?" the little boy asked in his high pitched voice.

"Holy Moses kid, you hang out with Skillz too much" Peyton smiled, knowing who had taught the child the phrase as she reached down to hug him.

"Ain't nothin' too much when it comes to Skillz Skinny Girl", Skillz announced his presence by yelling as he made his way to the kitchen.

As he came through the doorway, the 5 people already in the kitchen realized that he hadn't been alone when he entered the house. As Mia, Mouth, Millicent, Junk, Fergie and the newest Scott family, Lucas and Lindsey made their way around the kitchen saying their _hello's_ Nathan spoke.

"What the hell did you guys do man, come in a tour bus?" He half laughed, surprised that they had all come in together as Lucas stood beside him.

"Funny but no, we were at the Rivercourt when Brooke called, so we just got dressed and met back up there" he said as he put his arm around Lindsey's shoulder when she walked over to him.

"When the fuck did I stop getting called?" Nathan asked his older brother while folding his arms over his chest and pretending to scowl at him.

"Hey, when I talked to you last night I believe your exact words were 'Leave me alone, me and Haley are busy'" Lucas shot back

"We were busy, all night…and a little this morning too" Nathan said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You're not the only one's" Lindsey said getting in on the conversation.

Not everyone missed the low noise that came from Peyton that sounded like a scoff, as she kept her head down and continued to chop vegetables. Mia eyed her and then looked towards Brooke receiving a quick plea with her eyes, so Mia walked over to Peyton to make small talk.

"You do know that your son is still in the room and has ears" Brooke offered to break the tension that had quickly filled the room eyeing Haley for help as well.

"Yeah, but since daddy has no filter maybe Jaime should play out back until dinner is ready" Haley said as she waved her son over and opened the back door.

"We'll take him Hales" Fergie said with Junk following behind him, both clearly not wanting to be in the line of fire when the lid popped off the pressure cooker they were now standing in.

When the three left out the back, the conversation broke off into smaller groups as that was the only way they knew how to keep the peace and not make anyone feel excluded. With Skillz telling Nathan and Mouth about his new relationship with Mia, the songstress had to keep correcting him and just decided to walk over and join the conversation saying it was the only way to keep the facts completely straight. This had Brooke eyeing Peyton, who had been left to her own devices, from her conversation with Millicent and Haley. When she saw that Lucas and Lindsey had started to make out with each other not that far away from the blonde she tried to break away from her conversation to stop the comings of a disaster, but was too late.

"Fuck" Peyton said gaining everyone in the room's attention as she sliced into her finger with the knife she was using after being bumped, inadvertently if you believed the newlyweds.

"Oh jeez, sorry Peyton, you know what it's like when you just get married, I swear we just can't keep our hands off of each other" Lindsey said while she wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"Are you okay Peyt?" Brooke asked as she moved over to her best friend and started to inspect the damage.

"Well please try for my fingers sake, you don't grow these back" Peyton said disregarding the last question and holding up her hand as Brooke still gripped her wrist.

"Okay Peyton, there's no need to be a bitch, she said sorry. Can't we just fast forward this whole you being jealous thing, it's getting really old" Lucas said, obviously thinking it could be the only reason Peyton didn't care for the pair. If he was intending to push the other blonde's buttons and rile her up, well mission accomplished.

"Are you fucking serious Luke?" Peyton half laughed as she looked him in the eyes, thinking that he had to be joking. When she felt Brooke squeeze her other hand she let go of the knife she wasn't even aware she still had in her hand.

"Peyton" Brooke warned trying to get her friend to calm down.

"You're the one that came back to Tree Hill for me Peyton" He said to her as he pulled Lindsey closer to him.

"Again I ask, are you fucking serious? I came _home _with _Brooke_ not for _you._" Peyton couldn't believe that they were having this argument again.

"Peyton?" Brooke called again, louder this time while tugging on the wrist she still held.

"What?" a frustrated Peyton asked back.

"Let's go get your hand cleaned up." Now an equally frustrated Brooke said, hating that the two blondes picked now, in the middle of the kitchen with all their friends there, to hash out their problems.

"If that's what you want to keep telling yourself Peyton" Lucas said, speaking over Brooke.

"Lucas" Haley stepped in this time, trying to help defuse the situation as everyone else just watched this train wreck play out.

"We were over when you proposed and then bailed on me in L.A. Lucas, so have your wife pull your head out of your ass before you're not able shit properly" the curly blonde said reaching her limit with the newlyweds.

"I said NOW Peyton" Brooke yelled as she yanked the angry blonde out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Nate, start grilling!" she further yelled, grabbing a band aid out of the medicine cabinet and slapping it on Peyton's finger she drug the blonde up the second set of stairs.

"Couldn't just hold your tongue" the brunette said to the blonde through gritted teeth.

"Fuck him" the blonde yelled down the stairs, the comment clearly being meant for Lucas' ears.

"Shut up Peyton" Brooke herself yelled as she gripped Peyton's wrist tighter continuing down the hallway.

Hearing the comments from the stairs and with all, old and new friends being privy to how Brooke got when angry, they encouraged Nathan to start grilling as she had 'asked'.

"**I hope she takes it easy on her" Mia said to no one in particular, hoping that Brooke wouldn't be too hard on Peyton.**

Peyton didn't protest anymore as she had already put together that the rather angry brunette was taking her to the attic, if that's what you wanted to call it. She didn't still call it that though; she called it her home office.

When Brooke had taken the only empty room in the house and turned it into four walls filled with mannequins, measuring tape, and material, Peyton had stepped on one too many straight pins and moved into the living room to work. But this didn't work for Brooke and she had the attic completely gutted and turned it into a work space for the blonde, telling her she couldn't continue to work in the living room with it being so close to _her_ home office and the producer's music choice still being shitty.

As she was practically thrown through the door way with the door being slammed behind them, Peyton moved to the other side of the room. After a long silence she looked up to see an angry Brooke boring holes into her.

"What?" she asked softening her stance, always hating being on Brooke's bad side.

"Why couldn't you just let it go, Peyton?" Brooke asked the blonde the obvious.

"Because they were being assholes about it…and they almost made me cut my finger off.

"Peyton your finger is fine, it was barely a flesh wound" the brunette said rolling her eyes at the overreaction. "What's going on with you?" she continued.

"Nothing" Peyton shrugged.

"Bullshit" the brunette said moving closer to her friend, "not just today, but the past couple of weeks you've been all over the place" Brooke finally addressed her friends behavior.

"It's noth-"the blonde started.

"Sawyer, I swear to God if you say _nothing_, I'm gonna fucking loose it" Brooke threatened.

"I just hate that the double mint twins down there think that I came back for Lucas" Peyton said giving up. She was never really one to take a Brooke Davis pounding, and when Brooke started calling her by her last name, she knew it was coming.

"Really, cause you've been doing some serious pining since we've moved back home" Brooke asked skeptically.

Brooke just stared at the blonde when she didn't answer. She was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, and her long tanned legs immediatly caught Brooke's attention. Ever since they were younger Peyton's legs had always been her weak spot. She always told herself that if she ever got the chance she would lick every inch of the legs that held the starring role in all of Brooke's wildest dreams.

"Peyton?" the brunette prodded the blonde. Becoming annoyed when she still didn't get an answer she moved into the blonde's personal space. She almost felt like a hypocrite asking Peyton to divulge a secret when she herself was holding onto the dozy that was sure to end their friendship.

"Peyton?" she said in a slightly raised voice as she put her hand under Peyton's chin and lifted her head to get the other girl to look at her. When she did look into Peyton's stubborn green eyes she could tell that she was lying about something. If Brooke was thinking clearly she would have been able to read that written in Peyton's eyes was the same thing written in hers, the blonde was just hiding hers a little deeper. But Brooke wasn't reading it right at all, and she wasn't thinking properly either, not with Peyton so damn close. So Brooke leaned into Peyton, angry with herself for not being able to control her emotions any longer and connected their lips.

"Brooke? What the hell!" Peyton said, surprised when Brooke had kissed her.

"Be quiet" Brooke said as she pushed Peyton back making her bump into a heavy, waist high side table that was against the wall.

Peyton had known Brooke since the 1st grade and knew practically everything about her. She knew 15 years ago the now fashion designer was a total dictator when it came to getting her way, but this was different, this was something that could progress their friendship into something more or could completely ruin it. She couldn't just let Brooke push her around to get her way; she had to stand up to her, at least this time.

"Broo-", Peyton started again, only to be cut off.

"I said shut up Peyton" Brooke said in a quiet, but very forceful rasp.

_Or maybe not, _Peyton thought to herself as Brooke started talking again.

"Ever since we were kids I've been letting you get away with anything" the brunette said as she wound her hand in the blonde's hair and pulled firmly on the last word of her sentence.

"Everything" she pulled again, this time receiving a small whimper from her captive.

"You've been such a baby about getting your way all the time" the assertive designer said, yanking the handful of hair once again.

"But no more" Brooke continued as she pushed Peyton down on the side table she had been pinned against, making her fall on her ass.

"**I hope Aunt Brooke isn't being too mean to Aunt Peyton" Jaime said as he continued to play the video game with Fergie, Junk and Skillz downstairs.**

"Look at me" Brooke ordered, tugging once again on Peyton's hair when she hesitated.

When Peyton did look at Brooke, the brunette noted that the green eyes she could without a doubt pick out anywhere were darker than she had ever seen them. Groaning, Brooke closed what little space there was between the two and connected their lips again. Not particularly caring what the blonde music producer had to say at the moment, Brooke claimed Peyton's mouth as her own. Using her tongue to hit sensitive spots, she used every trick she had in her arsenal. Feeling like a woman on a mission, Brooke went back to the spots in Peyton's mouth where she remembered hearing the blonde moan. It wasn't like Peyton was being held against her will anymore if the hands on Brooke's waist or the hips grinding into her pelvic bone were any indication.

_And those fucking moans, _Brooke thought.

Pulling back from the kiss Brooke looked at Peyton, seeing her closed eyes and swollen lips she couldn't control herself. Thinking that Peyton looked hotter than an oil refinery fire she went back in, attaching her lips to the soft skin on Peyton's neck. As she heard louder moans slip past Payton's mouth, Brooke reached both of her hands down to her waist, removing Peyton's and pinning them to the wall above her head. Moving her hand back down, she put it under Peyton's skirt and between the pair of legs she was standing between. She moved her mouth to the blonde's ear and began to talk in a low rasp.

"**They've barely come back home guys, it's all fresh to them, let them get their feet wet and use to being here again" Junk said as he made a face when his race car crashed on the TV.**

"You're so wet Peyton" she said moving her hand under the edge of Peyton's indeed wet, lacy panties.

"When was the last time you were fucked, huh?" Brooke asked, biting down on her best friend's ear, and then outlining it with her tongue.

When the only thing Brooke received was a groan and a wetter hand, she pinched the inside of Peyton's thigh and bit her behind the ear.

"**Maybe Peyton isn't still hung up on Luke, maybe she just needs to get laid" Fergie said as he put his hand over the ear of Jaime that was closest to him.**

"I said when was the last time someone fucked you Peyt?" Brooke asked her again.

"Two…ahh…two years ago" Peyton forced out when Brooke started to drag her thumb along her thigh.

"Really!" Brooke said, her surprise evident as she stopped manipulating Peyton with her hand.

"**Yeah maybe that's why she's been in such a shitty mood" Lindsey spitballed.**

"Is that why you've been in such a bad mood since moved back home last year?" the brunette asked as she put her hand back to work.

"…" Peyton couldn't focus on answering stupid questions when she felt like she was about to spontaneously combust.

"What about when you went on that date with Chase?" Brooke asked her as she moved her hand higher while drawing short circles in the skin under her fingers.

All Peyton could do is moan and shake her head no as she bit her bottom lip.

"And Luke? He hasn't fucked you since we've been back?" she teased more and started sucking on the blonde's earlobe.

Not satisfied when all she got was another shake of the head, Brooke pinched Peyton's clit, holding onto it, wanting a verbal response.

"**Yeah well, Skinny Girl better tell B. Davis somethin' she wants to hear or she's going to hold her up there all night" Skillz said as he continued to focus on the game.**

"Oh fuck, no…no Brooke I told you already" Peyton said desperately trying to get her hands free from above her head, only stopping once Brooke had let her clit go. Peyton closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing to distract her from all the sensations Brooke was invoking in her.

"What about me Peyt?" stroking her clit firmly with her thumb, "You want me to fuck you baby?" Brooke asked, pulling her head back to look at the blonde's face.

"Yeah" Peyton whispered breathlessly as she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

Taking that as the invitation she thought she should have had years ago, Brooke pulled on Peyton's panties to get the blonde to raise her hips, when she did Brooke pulled them down her legs and dropped them on the floor. When Brooke looked back to Peyton's face and saw her biting her lip she moved her head forward and sucked the lip into her own mouth and then bit down on it. She had always wanted to bite it whenever she saw it between Peyton's teeth.

"**Yeah, but, you know how they get, nice just goes out the window with those two. Brooke's probably biting her head off as we speak." Lucas added his two sense.**

"If you ask me nicely I might just do that Peyton" Brooke said once she released her lip and went back to kissing and licking around her ear.

"Brooke could you?" the blonde asked breathlessly.

"Could I What Peyt?" Brooke asked removing her hand from Peyton completely.

"Um, fuck me" Peyton said as her eyebrows furrowed over her closed eyes. She thought her and Brooke were on the same page.

"Is that the nicest that you can ask me?" Brooke spoke directly into her ear.

"**All Peyton has to do is beg forgiveness" Nathan explained, knowing how the two girls worked.**

"Brooke, _please_, I wish you would stop teasing me" the blonde begged.

Brooke thought that even the way the blonde begged was sexy, especially when she was begging for Brooke to have her way with her.

"Okay Blondie, your wish is my command" she said as she stroked Peyton's clit firmly and started to make circle on it.

"Oh God yes" she said as she rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and enjoyed what she was doing.

"You like that Blondie?" Brooke asked even though she clearly knew the answer to the question.

"**Sometimes I think she's so use to being under Brooke's thumb that she likes it" Mouth voiced this time, remembering how the girls were in high school.**

"HmmMmm" she mumbled into Brooke's shirt.

"How much?" Brooke asked her as she continued with the circular pattern that was making expletives slip lowly from Peyton's mouth. But Brooke got her answer when Peyton raised her head and gave her a long deep kiss that had Brooke wetting her own panties.

"You want more?" Brooke asked when Peyton pulled back panting from the kiss.

"Please" Peyton whispered as she gripped Brooke's hips tighter.

Brooke stopped the circle she was making receiving a disappointed whimper, hiking up Peyton's skirt she took her index finger and circled Peyton's opening to wet her finger. She added a second finger and ran them from the bottom of Peyton's sex to the top, on the way back down she sunk her fingers in. The action made Peyton let go of Brooke's waist and hold onto the table she was sitting on while wrapping her legs around Brooke's calves and squeeze tightly.

"**You know how Brooke likes to stick it to people" Haley said coming back into the room after having checked on the now finished food.**

"Oh fuck" Peyton yelled when Brooke started to pump inside of her. The new movements made Peyton lose her grip and knock the picture frame off the table she was sitting on.

"**What was that?" Millicent said as she thought she heard something break.**

"Baby you can't be so loud" Brooke said as she pumped into Peyton harder and watched as she threw her head back against the wall with her mouth opened. She had never seen Peyton like this before and it was by far the most panty drenching thing that she had ever seen and she moved forward again to lock lips with Peyton. As Brooke moved through Peyton's mouth with her tongue, she moaned when she felt Peyton succumbing to her will.

"Peyton, baby, you feel so damn good" Brooke said attaching her mouth back to her throat.

"**I don't know, but how much longer can this last, I'm hungry?" Nathan rubbed his stomach for emphasis, thinking the girls were taking forever.**

"Oh fuck B I'm not going to be able to last much longer" Peyton panted, already feeling her stomach tightening.

"**You guys don't think Brooke will be too hard on her do you?" Mia asked again, concerned for her friend.**

"You said harder?" Brooke said pumping even harder than before into Peyton while she sucked her neck like a leech.

"Brooke…Ah…Ah…" came the broken pants from the blonde as her stomach tightened further.

"That's right baby, squeeze tight" Brooke could feel Peyton's muscles closing around her fingers.

"Brooke please, make me come" Peyton said as she rocked her hips to Brooke's rhythm because she was so, so close.

"Okay, but hold on tight Blondie" she said as she started to punish her clit with the thumb on one hand as she jackhammered her with the other.

"**No, the key to a Brooke Davis hammering is to just hunker down and ride it out" Haley told Mia, trying to ease her concern.**

And hold on tight Peyton did. She gripped the edge of the table like it was the only thing to stop her from falling off a cliff. When Brooke felt Peyton's legs lock up around her she attached her mouth to the blonde's not knowing how loud she was going to get but wanting to stifle it. It was a good thing too because Peyton came hard and loud.

Brooke was feeling pretty damn good about herself right now. She didn't care that Peyton's reaction could be a fluke because she hadn't had sex in two years; she was willing to take complete credit for it. If it wasn't for her tongue, her fingers, Peyton wouldn't be the pile of mush she is. Looking back to Peyton slouched against the wall with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath, Brooke kind of wanted to have another immediate go at her. But she couldn't, they had a house full of people to entertain and she had to be good. _But fuck, look at her._ Leaning forward Brooke tangled one hand into blonde curls as she drops the other on the table for support as she started to kiss Peyton again. This time the kiss being slow and gentle instead the heated ones they had shared earlier, Brooke didn't want to get the girls blood boiling again.

"**All I know is we gon need to send a search party after them or somethin cause these damn Jello cups ain't workin" Skillz said after empting another cup of cool snack into his mouth.**

"Come on Peyt, we need to get back downstairs before they send out a search party for us" Brooke said as she helped her to her feet.

"My legs feel like Jello" Peyton mumbled, holding onto the brunette for support as she stumbled.

"You haven't even gotten my best moves yet" Brooke said seductively as she steady the other girl by the hips.

"**Let's just hope no one's going to jail for murder tonight" Lindsey said with a nervous chuckle seeing as the girls had been gone awhile. As she looked around the room she gathered she wasn't alone in this thought.**

"Oh God Brooke, you're killing me" the blonde moaned she opened the door and started out in front of Brooke.

"You say that now, but wait until we get all of these people out of our house and I get you in my bed" Brooke replied back, straightening Peyton's skirt and slapping her on the ass. Laughing when Peyton groaned, they made their way back downstairs.

Brooke hated the fact that she had to act like she wanted any of these people in her house anymore, when all she really wanted was to do things to Peyton to see how loud the blonde could actually get. As the two girls stepped into their living room they received weary looks from their friends that had them thinking that their recent activities may have been heard.

"What?" Brooke asked when everyone kept giving strange looks and no one would say anything.

"You guys okay?" Haley asked what the group was thinking, seeing as both girls were pissed when they had left the kitchen and now seemed completely fine.

"Yeah, I just had to help Peyton work out some kinks" the fashion designer smirked at Peyton's now red face.

"Oh, okay, well the steaks are done and so are the potatoes and salad so we can eat" Haley spoke up again feeling like she was missing something.

"Great, I'm starving" Brooke said as she made eye contact with Peyton, licking her fingers as they sat down next to each other at the dining room table. She almost chocked on her wine laughing when she noticed Peyton squeeze her thighs together. She knew she wasn't being nice, but she intended to spend their whole dinner whinding Peyton up.

"So Brooke, what were you and Sawyer talking about for so long up there" Nathan asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Just how she's been in a shitty mood because she hadn't been laid in a while" the brunette said nonchalantly as she ate a piece of steak, making the blonde that sat beside her spit out the wine she had in her mouth.

Peyton eyed Brooke like she had lost her mind. _Hopefully nobody realized she used past tense._

It was going to be a long night.

Thanks for reading, review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
